Ninja Storm Season 2
by Brave Eagles
Summary: After defeating Lothor. The gang meets a couple friends of Blake's after he comes back from Factory Blue. Hunter sees a old friend of his since he became a ninja. Will the new evil defeat the rangers. Will their new friends help. Will Hunter's relationship with his ex-girlfriend stop him from helping his friends. Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, and Shane/Mystery.


**A/N: I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I own Haley, Lilly, Zak, and other people.**

* * *

**Rivalry Love**

Lilly, Charlie, and Killian were hanging out at the track watching Blake, Cato, and Haley racing each other on the track.

Killian said, "I hope Haley wins."

Lilly said, "I hope Cato wins."

Charlie said, "I hope Blake wins."

Killian said, "Let's place a bet, if Haley wins you owe 5 bucks each."

Lilly said, "If Cato wins you both owe me 12 dollars each."

Charlie said, "If Blake wins you owe me 25 dollars each."

They all laugh and saw that Haley won.

Killian said, "Huh, you owe me 5 dollars each."

A man walk over to Killian, Charlie, and Lilly. Charlie said, "Hey."

Tommy said, "Hey Charlie I see that Haley had beaten Cato and Blake again."

Tommy and others watch as Haley, Blake, and Cato coming from the truck still wearing their motocross gear since they were just finish. Haley said,

"That was a good race, I think we should head off now."

Tommy nodded and headed for his jeep while Haley hop into the front and Blake hoped in the other side.

**Meanwhile**

Tori, Shane, Zak, Dustin, and Hunter were hanging out at Storm Chargers. Tori saw six people coming in with Tommy Oliver.

One boy said, "So, B this where you to hang out at."

B said, "Yup, there is my former boss Kelly."

A girl said, "Wait, you mean you use to hang out where Power Rangers Ninja Storm use to hang out at wow, B. Just wow."

B said, "Ha. Lilly don't let trick you like last I did that."

Hunter shoots his head when he heard the name Lilly.

A girl wearing a black jacket said, "Come on, show us your friends Blaker."

Blaker said, "Really, Haley. They don't know I'm staying."

Tori gasp as she heard Blake's voice.

Haley snicker at Blake, "Huh you won't even admit that you have a crusher yet."

Tori thought, "_Does he have a crush then who?"_

**Blake's POV**

I can't believe my older Sister Haley wants to meet my friends who I haven't seen for a long time. I'm worried if Tori won't love me anymore since I was at Factory Blue. Cato also my older brother pushes me towards Kelly. I bum into a girl with blonde hair.

The girl said, "Watch where you are going."

I said, "Sorry, wait Tori is that you."

Tori turns around and said, "Blake your back."

She gives me a hug. Haley said, "So, this is Tori. The girl you keep on talking about."

Tori said, "You talk about that is sweet. Hi, my name is Tori."

Haley said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Haley, this is Cato, Lilly, Charlie, and Killian. We are friends of Blake."

Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and one guy I didn't know walk over to Tori. I heard a hiss coming from Lilly and Killian.

Hunter said, "Hi my name is Hunter, this is Shane, Dustin, and Zak."

I heard a gasp from Haley and Cato.

Lilly said, "Haley, I will be at the beach if you need me."

Haley said, "Oh k."

Lilly walk out of Storm Chargers to go beach and surf.

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe Hunter lives here, why didn't I ask Blake if he lives here? I don't want anyone around I've just saw my ex-boyfriend Hunter. He cheated on me with this ugly girl name Scarlet. So, I left him so I could live with without him. I also have a boyfriend his name Drake. He is such a nice guy, but he also broke up with me. So when I met Cato and Haley I fell in love with him. I haven't told him yet cause I'm scared to tell him. My academy is rivals with Thunder Ninja Academy and I found out that Hunter is a was a Thunder Ninja cause of Blake. I should have listen to my heart that I should not ask Hunter on a date. I started to surf. While I was surfing I felt a shock of lighting hit the wave I was on. I lost my balance and fell off my board. I tried to swim up but I couldn't I felt a hand on my arm and fell unconscious.

**Haley's POV**

I left Storm Chargers with my friends after Lilly left. We found a apartment building we got three rooms one for me and Lilly, one for Charlie and Cato, and one for Killian. I started to unpack my things and saw my Time Force Morpher right next to my dairy. I have not contacted Wes or Eric for a long time since my contract with Factory Blue. I took out everything that I would need tonight. I heard a knock on my door. I walk over towards the door, I open the door to find Killian sweating.

I said, "How may I help you?"

Killian said, "Have you seen Lilly? She hasn't came back from the beach and it's getting late."

I said, "I have not seen Lilly ever since she left Storm Chargers. In the morning we will search for her I promise."

* * *

**A/N: You wonder why this chapter is call rivalry love ask me if you like I will answer in a Private Message.  
**


End file.
